One Month
by jnjohnson
Summary: Yes, the Pevencies did move on to help Prince Caspian, but they would never forget those who were with them till death they did part. (I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia)


I I DO NOT OWN NARNIA, NOR DO I INTEND TO TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY CHARACTERS, LANDS, OR PLOTS THAT ARE NOT OF MY OWN CREATION (Ex. OC's) ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS PROPER OWNERS.

Ages:

Peter - 25

Susan - 23

Edmund -20

Lucy - 18

...

One Month

It was seemingly any normal day for the Pevensie children, though children they are no longer. Within the first taste of freedom from the royal duties, the kings and queens of Narnia are seen galavanting through the forest, making the world their playground. Susan watches eagerly as the boys race with a stubborn determination on horseback. Queen Lucy, the energetic young woman she'd become watches with bright eyes, smiling herself silly at the affair. Peter grits his teeth, strengthening the grasp of his reigns as he reaches toward the finish line, nudging Edmund's horse slightly off course. A frustrated sigh is heard from the Just King, only pushing his determination to a higher level. High King Peter doesn't hesitate a moment longer, racing to the finish line victoriously, showered with the applause of his sisters. The applause slowly fade as a majestic voice takes its place.

Peter pats the horse in a race well won, stepping off his saddle. The sister's applause fade as a majestic voice takes its place.

"Well done, Son-of-Adam. I trust you are well." The siblings bow at the sound of his voice.

"Indeed, we all are." Peter looks to his left and right, nodding in confirmation at the sight of his sisters. "Although I assume Edmund needs a faster horse to catch up with me." Lucy smirks goofily at Peter, looking back for a trace of her youngest brother.

Peter lifts his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the Great Lion. The Lion nods to the three, suggesting they rise. The children stand in awe, thrilled that the Aslan they love has finally returned.

"We didn't expect you here! Maybe we can still fit in a ball or two, I'm sure all of Narnia would be glad to celebrate your return." The flustered Susan methodically plans.

"There is no need, dear one. I'm afraid my trip is short." Lucy furrows her brows, unable to hide her disappointment.

"What brings you to Cair Paravel?" Peter looks to the Lion, uncertainty hidden between the lines of Aslan's dusty golden eyes.

…

Edmund pats Phillip gently as the taste of competition trickles within the beads of sweat above his brow.

"Focus," he whispers to Phillip, who seemed to be unamused by the entirety of the event. "well done, not much further." He encourages, ducking below the branches of leaves as Phillip takes Edmund to his final destination, soaring past the finish line. No siblings were seen as he'd expected, to be near his sight, congratulating his efforts. Instead, each turn to meet his gaze, wearing a solemn expression. Edmund steps down from his saddle, patting Phillip gently as his concern grows.

"Well?" The silence weighs heavy on all four kings and queens at a loss for words. After a brief moment, Lucy looks to the right, near Cair Paravel, to the rock layered cliff where Aslan stood.

"He's waiting." He… A smile corners Edmund's cheeks as he turns to see the Great Lion. The lad runs anxiously to the cliff, his mind yearning for the answers his family left him without.

The news of his arranged marriage hit the Just King like a sharp blade, knocking his senses askew. How irrational, it seemed, for this to happen in the prime of his life. He was so used to the joys of sword fights, the thrill of the blade swishing through the wind, hitting his target with the flick of his wrist. So used to doing anything he well pleased, and yet, he felt the very thought of freedom slipping through his grasp.

"Must I marry? I already have enough women in my life." Edmund rolls his eyes at the thought. He'd certainly gotten enough nagging from his two sisters and 'the High King'. As if _Peter_ needed a title to show off his dominance.

"You must trust that what lies before you will be in your best interest. It's what's best for the well-being of Narnia. You may be surprised at the great commonalities you share." Aslan spoke soft as the gentle wind, as to ease the blow of the heartbroken Edmund.

"And if I refuse this fate you speak of?" His determination ringing true at the hardened tone of voice. A soft chuckle escapes from the Great Lion's lips, short-lived up a dead pan expressed on Edmunds face.

"Try as you might, fate is not so easily escaped. Of course, I hope you will see a lasting, sustainable future with your intended. Yet, if the crave for freedom is as potent and stubborn come the eve of the wedding, I suppose I'd have no choice, yet it would be my wish to allow you to break the news, as it is you who will make that decision." Edmund nods curtly, gritting his teeth as if it were one grotesque chore added onto another. Yet Edmund said nothing, his thoughts far too occupied with the unsettling month ahead. The answer didn't quite satisfy to Edmund's content, yet nothing really could under the circumstances.

"Who is she?" Edmund mutters, barely a whisper.

"Her name is Amelia." _Amelia_, Edward mused, here's to one month of my life I'll never get back...

The girl sat nervously on her beloved horse, twiddling her thumbs along the leather reigns. She didn't know what to expect, to hear from the a Great Lion himself was a dream, only to realize that a great amount of power that now lies in her hands. Yet, Amelia didn't feel ready in the slightest; she had seen what it had done to her mother that cursed the Lion's name. She grew up looking into the dark hollow eyes of the statues, hiding away in the tower to find the peace she had never known. She'd often wondered why it was her that was faced with this new task of becoming the Just King's wife, as she never felt as anything special. Only a girl who hid from her mothers terrorizing glance, the witch who wouldn't second guess at beating innocent creatures. It wasn't until Aslan's deliberation Narnia that she was set free from the acts of her mother.

She wondered what Edmund was truly like, she hadn't known much about the royals, how they came to be. She'd only heard about the prophecy her mother had obsessed over the years.

"Calm yourself, dear one." The Lion sensed the fear in the woman's body, practically trembling with every movement the horse made. "There is nothing to fear."

"Yes, Aslan, I'm just unsure." Amelia bit her lip, almost ashamed of herself for doubting His prophecy.

"Of what, child?" The still Lion asked softly.

"I still don't understand why I must be by his side, there are plenty of maidens who must be somewhat suited to his appeal?"

"Your mother may have done many things wrong, dear one. But there was one thing she understood. You were meant to rule, even if you don't believe it. Jadis was indeed a false ruler, but you will ride far above your mother's ways, instead ruling over Narnia with peace and justice."

"It seems like a dream from what I'm used to. What is he like, the King?" The curious girl questioned, unwilling to give up until she was fully prepared to accept her duties.

"He is worthy of his title. As for the rest, you may ask the King himself. I'm sure he'd be happy to catch you up on his life, as you will yours." Amelia cringed at the thought of exposing herself, her past filled with graves she'd rather not dig up.

"Well," Amelia gulps nervously. "I suppose if we are to be man and wife, the _least_ we can do is get to know each other." The women does her best to give a convincing smile, yet underneath grits her teeth in aggravation. What a dreadful day this is turning out to be.

...

Narnia was abuzz with the news of the arranged couple, who had yet to meet. The time was drawing near for Amelia's arrival, and the Narnians had no time to waste. Flowers blossomed on the playful trees, each petal glowing with the beam of the sun that shone bright. The majority of the Pevencies were anxious as we ever to meet the potential Queen of Narnia. Edmund, of course made sure to add the word 'potential', still planning his many adventures after this dreaded month. He felt a bit bad for the girl, whomever she may be, as he knew she didn't stand a chance. Yet, the idea of throwing a party wouldn't hurt; giving her a chance to see life on a new perspective. A few weeks of good fun, and off she would go, back to the life she knew before. No harm, no foul.

"Oh, Edmund, isn't it exciting?" Lucy beams. Unlike her eldest siblings, she'd taken well to the idea of a new member in the family. She'd always wanted another sister, somewhat in-between her and Susan. It seemed reasonable that she'd be old enough to have sense, but young enough not to boss her around as Susan seemed to do so often.

"Exciting? I wouldn't quite use that word on a day like today. _Obnoxious_, _horrendous_ and _disastrous_ would make a better fit. what do you think, Susan?" Edmund smirks at Lucy's agape expression.

"Edmund, we all know how much you prefer your life as it is, but couldn't you at least have the decency to cut the sarcasm when our guest arrives?" The polite Susan remarks, blushing with embarrassment. After all, his fiancée will soon arrive, and she won't stand for his behavior. However, sooner or later, Susan dreaded the woman would learn she is to marry an immature boy inside the muscle of a man.

"Ed, we all know how you're feeling, but don't you feel you've pushed fate long enough? It's time to become a man." At this remark, Edmund's fork determidly clatters on the plate below him.

"Become a man, Pete?" His tone was flat and eerie. He took his time with the statement, savoring every moment. "When you find yourself in my position, you tell me how you believe I should feel. I owe everything to Aslan, _everything_. Forget about the girl, she'll enjoy life as a royal for the month, but Aslan? How do I face him? Knowing that this is the one thing He asked of me? You all act like this is as easy as a change of clothes, yet you all blindly forget that this is my life, my future. You can hide it all you want, but I know the truth. This isn't a celebration. It's a funeral." He snaps, infuriated at their take on the heavy matter that weighed heavily on his heart.

"_Aslan_," Lucy whispers to herself, "_I sure hope you know what you're doing._"

...

The trumpets sound joyfully as Amelia makes her entrance alongside Aslan, carefully placing her hand on his mane. She faces the crowd bravely, putting up a front to hide from her beating heart. The creatures below stare in awe, a spark of hope in their eyes. She couldn't begin to know why, at the idea of her taking any part of leadership. She'd never been much of a leader, instead always thought herself as a coward, as her mother so delicately reminded her. It was only now, with Aslan's confidence, she realized the reality ahead of her. Finding her place in the castle, or rather the people who lived there. The trumpets sound once more, a distant call is heard, though her heart beat loud enough to miss the announcement entirely. There, far in the crowd, stood the Pevensie siblings.

The crowd responds to the four in a beautiful display of bowing, clearing all obstacles in sight to see clearly for the first time. Peter, the eldest, wore a lovely sky blue cotton underneath royal blue velvet cape, comfortable pants and sturdy shoes. The tallest woman, brunette, is styled in a lovely purple dress, airy sleeves with just enough fashion and sensibility to match her personality. The youngest queen, no more than three years younger than herself, wore an off the shoulder gown. It was designed with the loveliest details reminiscent of the forest, small faux flowers outlining her sleeves, while the stitching on her bodice resembled magnificent butterflies.

The second eldest brother, Edmund, she presumed, made no effort of eye contact, rather gazing at the vivid green grass below. Clothed the simplest of outfits, a creme shirt with a light brown vest, along with his simple pants and boots. Not very fitting for a day like this, yet Amy dismissed the notion. The four Kings and Queens bring a part to the crowd, moving closer to the commotion that started it all. The siblings bow before Aslan, the crowd following in a beautiful domino effect - creature by creature, sons-of-Adam to daughters-of-Eve.

"Rise, King Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. Rise, King Edmund the Just, and meet your eyes with the future of Narnia. We are indeed indebted to you both for your obedience to our country. May you all find peace with this new adjustment." The great Lion commands, turning to Amy. "May you find happiness and joy through your time spent here, dear one, and learn all you can. You will make a fine ruler one day." It was more a statement than question, which ate at Edmund for quite some time before he properly looked at his fiancée. She was indeed pretty, with piercing blue eyes as deep as the sea, and fair skin that contrasted nicely to her chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Pretty, but not any more than some of the maidens that made their way through Narnia. Sensing his uneasiness, she breaks the ice, curtsying.

"My King." She whispered, her voice sounding almost as broken as he was about the ordeal. Edmund's fist tightens at the sight, unsure of how to process the sight of the girl. _This_ was the future of Narnia? The very leader Aslan spoke so highly of looks defenseless in his sight. It only hit him then that she could possibly share the same distaste for the circumstances as he. Edmund nods curtly to her introduction, acutely aware of the wide-eyed crowd wary of every move. He looks back to Aslan once more, as a last attempt of deliberation, uncertainty sweating within his palms. Of course, he knew where he got the last time he doubted Aslan, which only led to his own suffering. _Fine_, Edmund thought silently. _I'll play His game, if only for a month_.


End file.
